Area Tool
This topic may be in need of updates to match the June 2016 game release. Please take a moment to verify the info and update it for the sake of the community. All Building Tools are accessed when you enter Build Mode. The Area Tool allows set behaviors for certain props while on your Build Sites. Overview This tool is exclusively used in conjunction with the Linking and Triggering system. If you are unfamiliar with linking and triggering, read about that topic first. :For the sake of clarity, the word Area is capitalized within this page to refer an actual space that behaves like a prop after it is created with the Area Tool. *During closed beta (as of March 2015) this tool may not automatically appear in your inventory. If so, travel to a leyline Spire and click on the blue and gold chest sitting near the crafting stations. Doing so will add this tool to your inventory. Using the Area Tool The function of the area tool is similar to the Selection Tool, in that you place the tool at a smaller size and then drag the edges or sides to cover the spot you want to designate as an Area used as a part of the Linking and Triggering system. Once you are satisfied with with the size of the area, press E''' to create the Area. A semi-transparent, pale blue box will appear; this is the new Area you have created. *If you like the location and size, it can now be used with the linking and triggering system. *A created Area can be adjusted up and down, left and right, and so on, just like a prop. Right click on the Area to open Fine Tuning controls. *A created Area can be deleted by right clicking if you want to start over or have any duplicate Areas. *A single Area can be used to link and trigger more than one event. For example, you can set an Area to turn on a light when a player enters it and to turn on a different light when they exit it. You will need to set each of these behaviors separately, but can link them to a single Area. *When you exit using this tool (by activating another building tool or hitting ESC) the Areas you create will be invisible. :*To see the Areas you've created again, click on the Area Tool. Video Demonstration :'''The UI (User Interface) and lingo in this video may be out of date as of the June 2016 launch of the game. Even so, some players may find it helpful in understanding the power and basic functions of this tool until an updated video is added here. You can see an Area created using the Area Tool in this 5 minute Tiny Tutorial - Linking and Triggering Basics. Other Info To learn more about the linking and triggering system at the time it was first added (Dec. 17, 2014) see the description/video on Massively. Related Topics *Build Mode - explains the UI needed to access this and other tools for building. *Building - for an overview of building in Landmark *Building Tools - the main page that summarizes all of the building tools. Possible Bugs *Sometimes copying and pasting any part of a build site that includes Areas created with this tool result in duplicate Areas. If this occurs, use Tweak Mode to adjust the duplicates and delete them. Category:Building tools